


¿Puedes elegir por mi?

by Aisxly



Category: Glee
Genre: Choose Clothes, Cute, Dom Kurt Hummel, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Blaine Anderson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisxly/pseuds/Aisxly
Summary: Blaine encuentra un poco desalentador tener que elegir su ropa una vez que ya experimentó cómo es que Kurt tome esas decisiones difíciles.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 5





	¿Puedes elegir por mi?

**Author's Note:**

> Traía esta idea y al principio no tenía los tonos Dom/Sub pero luego aparecieron de la nada ò_ó e inevitablemente todo se desarrolló hacia ahí ┐( ˘ ､ ˘ )┌  
> Ojalá sea un poquito disfrutable (╥_╥)

Blaine estaba en su habitación, como todas las noches, acomodando la ropa que se pondría mañana para la escuela; el único problema era que no tenía idea de que. En su cama había una amplia variedad de polos, cárdigans, pantalones y pajaritas pero recientemente esta simple tarea le estaba costando demasiado, era mucho que pensar y eso lo frustraba un poco.

La semana pasada, Kurt había ganado una tonta apuesta sobre Rachel y durante 7 días él escogió la ropa que se pondría. Al principio pensó que era estúpido, pero al instante en que Kurt le mando la primera combinación de prendas todo siguió como si eso ya hubiera sido costumbre suya desde hace tiempo. Se había sentido tan bien ceder esa responsabilidad y ahora extrañaba tanto aquella tranquilidad y comodidad que le había traído.

Así que sin meditarlo dos veces, tomó su celular y marcó el número de su novio.

― ¿Blaine, qué pasa? Sabes que a esta hora estoy haciendo mi rutina de hidratación.― Quería ahorcarse, había olvidado por completo eso.

―Lo siento, es solo que…no, perdón, lo olvide por completo. Nos vemos mañana.― Era una mala idea y no lo había pensado, ¿qué diría Kurt? Tal vez que estaba loco o _por supuesto que no estoy haciendo eso Blaine._

Estaba a punto de colgar hasta que la voz de su novio resonó más fuerte por el aparato.

―Dime qué pasa. Ambos sabemos que no lo olvidaste.― No era alta, era autoritaria y hubo algo en el tono que uso que no pudo hacer más que hacer lo que le pedía.

―Es que no sé qué ponerme para mañana. ― Su voz salió en apenas un susurro y no estaba seguro de si había sido escuchado. ¿Qué tal si Kurt pensaba que era tonto? El sentimiento lo invadió y se sintió empequeñecer, desesperadamente no quería que él pensara que era tonto.

― ¿Cómo? ¿No encuentras algo lo suficientemente bueno?― Preguntó su novio confundido. Casi podía verlo fruncir el ceño y Blaine sonrió un poco al imaginarlo sentado frente a su espejo con su banda para cabello.

Solo lo tenía que decir. Confiaba en Kurt totalmente, él no lo haría sentir mal.

―No, simplemente no puedo decidir, ahora es complicado. ― Sus latidos aumentaron el ritmo ante la revelación, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que una respiración pesada se oyera del otro lado de la línea, movimientos de cosas y de nuevo silencio. Probablemente haya dejado de lado sus productos, oh no, ¿lo había hecho enojar tanto que Kurt tuvo que dejar de hacer su rutina?

― ¿Estás tratando de decir que quieres que te escoja la ropa?—

 _Si, si, totalmente. Por favor, hazme sentir seguro._ Una pequeña voz contestó, no tenía idea de dónde venía eso.

—Realmente me gustaron tus elecciones de ropa. — _Aparte, se siente bien cederte eso_. De nuevo esa voz, Blaine tuvo que contener sus palabras, esto de por sí ya era raro. Literalmente le estaba pidiendo a su novio que lo vistiera, bueno, no literalmente pero eso daba igual.

— ¿Por qué? — Ahí estaba la pregunta, la esperaba pero no sabía cómo debía contestar.

—No sé Kurt, solo que antes no era consciente de lo complicado que era elegir y cuando tú lo hiciste…todo cobró sentido, como si eso fuera lo correcto. —Dijo un poco apenado, no tenía a Kurt viéndolo pero ya podía sentir sus ojos azules perforando cada parte de él.

—Me encantó decidir qué te pondrías. Aunque al principio te note indeciso, podía ver en tus ojos la confianza que ponías en mí, verte en la escuela y saber que yo había elegido tu ropa…era algo que no podría explicar. Al final de la semana perdí ese control y sentí un enorme vacío. — Sabe que Kurt está igual de avergonzado por sus palabras pero la consuela saber que su novio se siente igual, él no es un tonto. 

—Kurt…— Susurra, quería que le dijera que hacer y que debía ponerse. Ser bueno para él, podía ser bueno.

—Quiero que te pongas aquel cárdigan amarillo junto con tu polo y pantalón negro, creo que te hacen lucir adorable. — Un gran peso fue quitado dentro de él cuando las palabras fueron dichas, Kurt no había dicho que zapatos debería usar pero no lo quería presionar, esto ya significaba tanto.

—Gracias Kurt. — Quería pedirle miles de cosas, con esto ya estaba un poco más seguro para hablar de temas que durante bastante tiempo estuvieron rondando por su cabeza; pero no sería hoy.

—No puedo esperar a verte mañana. — Kurt susurra y una cálida sensación se instala en su estómago, él tampoco puede esperar a que su novio lo vea. Es algo totalmente nuevo y extraño, la sola idea de cumplir los deseos de su novio y que tenga una especie de control sobre él lo hace sentir seguro.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana?— Sabe que se verán, todos los días es la misma dinámica pero aquí está buscando una especie de aprobación. Una suave risa se escucha del otro lado.

—Sí, siempre. — Hace una pequeña pausa. — Te amo. —Kurt nunca ha sido tan expresivo con sus sentimientos, siempre ha sido él, así que aprecia aquellas veces en las que simples acciones y palabras lo hacen sentir tan lleno.

—Yo también te amo, descansa. — Recibe una respuesta similar y ambos cuelgan. Ahora, sin la voz de Kurt, se siente un gran silencio. Sabe que sus papás están abajo, un ligero sonido de música logra escucharse, pero se siente extremadamente solo.

Separa las prendas que Kurt le eligió para guardar las demás, notando que realmente es un conjunto muy lindo. Lo pone en el respaldo de su silla y finalmente se acuesta en su cama. Sin todo el estrés anterior, no tarda mucho en dejarse dormir con la misma sensación cálida en todo su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente se levanta con la misma felicidad y emoción, se arregla con extremo cuidado de no arrugar el atuendo y se mira en el espejo. Tal vez este mal que él lo diga pero Kurt tenía razón, se ve adorable.

Con su autoestima en alto y sin pensarlo demasiado, toma una foto frente a su espejo para mandárselo a su perfecto novio.

 _Gracias a ti todo esto es una tarea más fácil, solo quiero que siempre me hagas lucir así de lindo_ ♡

Nunca se ha considerado una persona ególatra, pero al menos durante 5 minutos se queda viendo la fotografía hasta que su celular vibra.

_Eres tan bueno para mí, aunque prefiero ser el único que te vea así._

Esas palabras vuelven a revolver su estómago de manera extraña, los cumplidos siempre lo hacen sentir bien y especialmente si son de cierto chico de ojos azules, nunca son suficientes.

Sonrisas tímidas y nuevos pensamientos se forman, dejando un recordatorio en su mente con letras gigantescas que en el primer instante del día en el que estén solos, deberán hablar sobre esto. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! (≧◡≦)


End file.
